1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing service system and a printing service program. In particular, the present invention relates to a printing service system and a printing service program for printing an image photographed with a digital camera or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional system, a server placed at a center and photograph vending machines installed at respective places are connected to each other through a high-speed line network. Image information transmitted using a certain photograph vending machine is stored in the center server and an ID and a password are displayed on the photograph vending machine. When the ID and the password are designated using a photograph vending machine and a request to read the image information is issued, after the ID and the password are verified, the image is transmitted to the photograph vending machine and a recipient prints out the image using the photograph vending machine (see JP 2002-135702 A, for instance).
In JP 2002-135702 A above, when a sender wishes to present an image to a third person, after registering the image in the system, the sender needs to communicate the ID and the password displayed on a screen to a recipient using a telephone or the like. Therefore, there is a problem that when the sender forgets the ID and/or the password, forgets about communicating them to the recipient, or wrongly communicates them to the recipient, the third person (recipient) becomes incapable of printing out the image. This problem also occurs when the recipient hears the ID and/or the password mistakenly. With this method of communicating the ID and the password using a telephone, however, the trouble described above frequently occurs.
Also, when printing out the image, the recipient needs to input the ID and the password composed of numerals and alphabets using an input device, such as a keyboard, provided for the photograph vending machine, which leads to a problem that a large load is placed on a user unaccustomed to machine operations and input mistakes deem to frequently occur.